Digimon : Brothers in Arms
by crestofawesome165
Summary: Hikari Kamiya had always been a cheerful young girl, but a sudden change has come over her and her brother Taichi. Just what is going on at Kamiya residance? Daisuke is intent on finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in Arms**

The brother and sister. They were the happiest, most fun loving siblings in Odaiba. Their fun loving nature may be attributed to their unusual summer 6 years ago, and subsequent adventure 3 years later.

However as they both started feeling the daily strains and pains of a teens life, something changed one day. Something horrible, causing Taichi Kamiya and Hikari Kamiya to act secluded and secretive. Their friends gave them space, but as Hikari appears one day showing signs of an escalating crisis, they will unite to fight the siblings problems. As Brothers in Arms.

**Sisters Tears**

It was a normal day at Odaiba High, the Digidestined friends hanging around before school, laughing softly and exchanging opinions of the latest TV shows. For Daisuke Motomiya, it was a time to get up to date information on shows he later attempted to use in conversation with Hikari.

He waited diligently for Hikari's arrival to the school, which did concern him as she was never the type to arrive late. She was always quite punctual to school and rarely had sick days.

After 10 more minutes of waiting, the bell rang to the audible sigh of the school children. Daisuke decided that she probably caught a cold the same as Takeru Takaishi had yesterday which, after he quickly assumed in his dim mind, frustrated him to no end. But, as he turned to walk inside, he spotted the chestnut haired girl, who just a few weeks ago began developing a more hourglass figure and feminine features which only garnered more of his affections. But instead of the normal shimmering shine he usually saw in her hazel eyes, a tinted shade was visible and she was acting strangely defensive as she trailed behind the pack of teenage students. Daisuke knew something strange was occurring, and resolved to use his 'charms' to help her.

As he sat next to the silent girl, who gave him a suspecting glance and caressed her left elbow to keep her nerves, Daisuke timidly began his investigation by trying to start a conversation.

"Hikari – chan! How's it going!" Daisuke's brisk and bold voice were followed by a smirk. However in his thoughts he wondered if he had been to blunt in his approach.

As she looked almost shocked and unnerved, causing her sweet face to be hampered by almost fully closed eyes and a slanted look resembling a sneer. She however did not want a group to come over to try and pry at her obvious personal problems. "... I'm fine, Daisuke – kun, just a little... sleep deprived..." her scattered ramblings did not deter Daisuke from trying to help his friend.

"Daisuke – KUN! Hahahaha! I knew this day would come!" His smile was wide as he silently checked if anyone else had noticed his conversation, to avoid making the nervous teen girl panic. He had turned his semi closed eye on Hikari, and noticing she was forcing a smile and trying to put something into words in a quiet manner, decided to listen attentively for anything he could slowly use to get her to confide her secrets in him and one of the elder Digidestined.

What she said, however, not only made him more concerned, but also made him notice a small fraction of her pain arise in her delicate voice.

"Listen, Daisuke" her silent voice sounded more like a whimper, as if her problem pained her so badly, she had been locked in a feeble battle with her tears. "I know your trying to help, but... I can't force my problems on other people. If someone got hurt because I couldn't handle my own personal issues... I..I" As she began to speak of her issues and how she couldn't bear to see other people get hurt protecting her, a tear streamed down her face, her cheeks hade become a light shade of scarlet as had her nose. She was no longer caressing her elbow, but applying what seemed like a vice lock onto it, harming herself.

Daisuke placed his palm upon her right shoulder, giving her a reassuring look, no longer filled with concern nor anguish, but of determination and sadness at the sight of the delicate young girl he had fancied after for years breaking down before his eyes.

Hikari slowly released her grip on her elbow, leaving a hand print in it's place. She looked back down at the desk and silently whimpered "... Please... Let me tackle this alone..."

As the first two periods finished, Daisuke had decided to give the girl some breathing room, but watch her from afar, a task made easier due to the girl staring out of the window with a pained expression.

Somehow Daisuke had been the only one to question her current state, the girls ranging from 14 – 15 far more interested in fitting in and rating the boys on looks, and the boys trying to woo the pretty ones. Hikari had always felt awkward around her friends rapidly and repeatedly going from innocent to two faced to bullying bitches, and was never left alone the year previously as the boys took note of her developing breasts. They stayed a distance due to Daisuke and Takashi sitting next to her, secretly agreeing to protect her from **that **kind of attention, a first as far as the unlikely duo are willing to work together.

As the third period slowly went by as they were stuck in an aggravatingly boring Maths lesson, Daisuke just barely kept up the appearance of working, trying to keep the teacher happy and watch Hikari.

40 minutes in, the saddened girl asked if she could go to the restroom, and left to the apathetic resentment of the girls who had misconceived her problem as avoiding them.

10 minutes later, Daisuke legitimately needed to go as well, however he wasn't bright enough to simply lie, and left just before packing away time. As he passed by the adjacent girls restroom, he heard a silent yet audible whimper and the blubbering of an innocent sounding girl.

"Probably a pregnant chick." Daisuke brushed off the worry he felt by making a joke to himself, as Jun had recently gotten pregnant at the age of 17 with her boyfriend Shuu Kido, creating a massive uproar in their household.

But as he listened more intently, he recognized the voice, and he was taken aback by Hikari's sweet angel like voice becoming little more than a broken, tearful wreck.

Daisuke slowly opened the door to the girls restroom and, not seeing her near the sinks, quickly deduced that she was in a cubical. Daisuke was about to walk in, but he remembered the proper etiquette lessons the crying girl had spent so much time pounding into his skull. So he simply put his head in the clearing and silently listened to his friends tearful hideaway. He felt a pull at the right side of his chest, and felt a silent anger coming over him.

He thought carefully about his next move, remembering that Tai hadn't been at soccer practice the day before. Becoming concerned for the brother and sister of the Kamiya family, he decided to approach Tai and talk to him whilst walking home with him as he had done ever since the fall of MaloMyotismon 3 years ago.

At the sombre end of the day, he approached the jubilant Koushiro Izumi asking him if he'd seen Taichi. As the smile on his face faded slightly into a mischievous smirk, he began to look quickly to see if anyone would hear him.

"Listen, Taichi's been acting strangely for the past few days, how's Hikari doing? Is it just him or is it a family problem?" Koushiro had always been lucrative in obtaining more information, trying to build a more complete picture.

"First, why are you smirking, are you really that much of a jackass?" Daisuke's words seemed insignificant compared to impregnable happiness of the 17 year old.

"Uh... well.. heh" As Daisuke watched, Koushiro had turned crimson red and was caressing his left elbow, which Daisuke simply sneered at, seeing Hikari rather than the ecstatic Koushiro.

"M-Mimi agreed to grace my.. uh.. p-presence at the prom in 3 days."

Daisuke had completely forgotten about the prom, as the DigiDestined had planned to meet there and the girls would FINALLY say which boys they liked. No wonder the crafty old dog was so happy, he'd gotten a head start on Joe Kido.

"Fantastic, but aside from you not being so reserved anymore, let's get back on Taichi and Hikari. She's..." hesitating for a moment, Daisuke decided to leave out the time in the restrooms, thinking that he'd spare her some pride.

"She's... depressed, shall we say, she's been very distant and silent. When I tried to ask, she... changed the subject." He did not enjoy lying to his closest friends, but thought that mentioning she cried would rile up Mimi Tachikawa, a big sister character for all the girls of the gang. And Mimi can _never _hold a secret for long.

"I understand, listen, Taichi is having a soccer game tonight against Yamato. Sort of a way to let of steam. Only the older kids know of these get togethers, because we all need space when it comes to age group. I will tell you the location of the game, but make sure to be there toward the end."

"Okay, okay. I'll bite, how do I approach him?" Daisuke listened intently to Koushiro. He had a meaning to try and decode some of the gibberish he sprouted.

"That's were your family comes in, if you can, bring Jun. That should distract the girls for the right amount of time, and Yamato is on a tight leash, so Sora can take care of him." Koushiro's plan did make sense, however tinged at one tiny problem. Yamato's fear of Jun was not in the past.

"If Yamato does stray away from her, should I just subtly ask Taichi the problem?" Daisuke inquired.

"That's the crucial part either way, Taichi will be nervous to reveal his problems to you. So don't. I repeat. DON'T ask him bluntly. He'll probably give you a good ass kicking." At that thought, Koushiro had begun wearing a conspicuously evil grin, much to the annoyance of Daisuke, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Drop the thought, my dear Koushiro" his deep voice was intensified by a hidden tone of anger, and a cold feel to the hand he patted on his friends shoulder "or else dear Mimi will hear about your little 'accident' with her Teddy Bear. 'Mishta Fwoffals', remember?" His cutesy little voice hit the mark, forcing Koushiro to drop the grin, but keep it in his mind. "It tears me to pieces, just like the bear."

"Okay, fine." His embarrassed face focused and got back on track " But be careful with how you say it to him, whether it's both or not, you are talking about his little sister, so watch yourself." Koushiro turned and began to get out his cell, undoubtedly to call the Older Kids about the get together.

"It's at Odaiba Mansion Park, at 7pm, we'll be there for around 2 hours so... pretend you're getting milk or something at 8.40pm, and try to convince Jun, it'll make things move along smoother than having the girls chime in." Koushiro began walking silently away, leaving a dying breeze in his wake.

Daisuke looked on his cell for the time. "3.55" he uttered, unable to wait. "well, first things first, where is my sister and future nephew?" Unwilling to accept that he desperately required Jun's help, he decided to go home first to search.

On the travel home, which in itself seemed like an eternity, he pondered in deep thought about what the problem at the Kamiya residence was, resolving to help bring back the cheerful siblings he fondly remembered, and bring back the smile on the radiant face of Hikari, as she was quite obviously his choice for going to the prom 2 days later.

But would he have to fight for that? At the time, he had _**no**_ idea of the suffering going on, or what would have to be done in the following 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, this one was a prolonged one! Sorry!

I was too focused on my Code Geass story.

From now on I'll try and balance it out, alright?

**Brother's Pain**

Daisuke's wait was agonizing. The hours seemed like days to him, as his concern made him assume that terrible things were happening to sweet, little Hikari.

He had already convinced Jun to tag along, telling her that Yamato wanted to speak with her about how her life was since she started dating Shuu Kido. Admittedly he could vouch for her if she told him that things weren't easy between her and their mom.

When she confessed she was pregnant to her parents, her mother, rather than show concern, slapped her clean across the face and threatened her with a frying pan before Daisuke had to overpower and calm her alone as his dad was too distraught at the prospect of being the father of a teenage slut.

Jun walked proudly down the streets with Daisuke, ignoring the not so discreet 'comments' on her choice and how her mother must suffer due to her daughter becoming the 'slut of the block'. Shuu was away at Tokyo University, although he often called to receive an earful from Mrs. Motomiya and eventually Jun on the phone, talking for a long time about the child, however, Jun hasn't gotten around to telling her boyfriend of her mother's unreasonable treatment.

Although she put on a tough front, Daisuke could hear silent crying in the night from Jun's room, she had to defend _herself_ from her parents and the entire apartment complex's insults and often physical violence, be it a slap or once almost a punch from her mother.

She was glad to be able to escape that for a while with friends, and especially Daisuke who had begun to repair their now distant bond as siblings. He stood with her through thick and thin, looking forward to being a child's idol.

His thoughts were disturbed by Jun, who walked in with a face covered in sadness and held back pain. She closed the door without looking at Daisuke directly, shuffled over to her younger brother's bed and almost collapsed at the knees, falling down into a crouching position beside Daisuke, and cradling her head on his lap.

"Jun..." he simply couldn't bear to say it, that his mother had abused her verbally and maybe physically again.

"D-Daisuke... I-I can't stand it anymore..." it was no more than a whimper coming from the girl, who seemed to be hiding her face from her younger brother, almost afraid that he'd turn on her too.

Daisuke stared sympathetically for a moment, eventually feeling his lap become wet in a singular spot. He had been distant for years, but he _never_ forgave anyone who made his sister cry. Although the younger of the two, he always felt that Jun was soft inside, and thus had to harden his own heart to defend her. Perhaps one of the many reasons she slipped further away from her increasingly aggressive brother.

"Was it mom again?" he asked, yet already knowing the answer. His father never raised his hand to Jun, not even when she told him, leaving his unreasonably angered mother.

"She- she..." Jun's voice broke into small cries before finishing. Daisuke placed his pointer finger on her chin and lifted it slowly, meeting slight resistance as he got halfway, noticing a strange feeling of a warm liquid on his finger. He gently forced her to lift up her head, showing a sight that he hadn't desired to see. Ever.

Jun's face was covered by tears and snot, not exactly an attractive sight for a pregnant teenager of her social standing. But Daisuke's focus was immediately drawn to the centre of Jun's face. Her nose was leaking a strange colour with the snot, a red substance, that was pouring out fast enough for blood drops to form and fall onto Daisuke's already soaked shorts.

"Jun... what the hell did she do to you?" before getting the answer he wanted, he pulled Jun into a tight hug that she did not return, rather shutting her eyes just as tightly and letting painful tears flow onto her brothers back, feeling almost ashamed her little brother had seen a single moment of feminine weakness from her.

"She-she... punched me..." Daisuke turned to her with a distraught look upon him. This quickly turned to an unbridled rage toward the person in the house who had caused so much pain and torment in his home.

He released his hug holding onto her fallen shoulders and whispered kind and reassuring words to her, slowing her tears slowly, as she was place into a sitting position on his bed. Daisuke reached for a box of tissues on his desk, noticing the football he kept next to it and wondering whether it was a good choice to take Jun with him as she had agreed earlier.

He walks back and stares harmoniously into his injured sisters eyes as he gently wipes away both the blood and mucus from her nose, using a second tissue to apply pressure to her nose.

A long moment of silence befell the room as Daisuke was cleaning up his sister, before she weakly said "Can I still go? I want to be with friends..."

Daisuke stared angered at the floor, realising that the older Digidestined may have heard about 'Jun the Slut'. He didn't think that such things would help his defenceless sister in the face of torment from her friends.

He looks up after making a decision to protect and even fight for her if anyone _dared_ to insult her, especially after the revelations of tonight and the escalating cruelty toward Jun.

Beaming his usual cheesy smile up toward her, he said happily "Of course! I your brother, after all! I love you too much to leave you hear on your own!"

Jun started to cry again, this time out of joy as droplets landed on Daisuke's still smiling face.

_Odaiba Park_

As Koushiro had previously said, the older Digidestined were embroiled in a soccer match, with the two teams being...

Yamato's side

Yamato

Jyou

Sora

Taichi's side

Taichi

Takeru

Koushiro

Mimi of course sat on the sidelines, cheering on her best friend Sora as she demonstrated still advanced skill even though she hadn't played soccer in the 4 years before this game. Yamato's side was winning by a landslide, not because they were vastly superior in skill, but because their opponents didn't focus or were sick.

Koushiro couldn't help but divert his eyes from the soccer ball to his prom date, Mimi. This earned him a headshot from a goal kick by Jyou, who had suddenly grown in skill when Koushiro joined the opposite team.

Takeru shouldn't have even been outside, having to literally sneak by his mother with his underground train pass. Every time the ball became his shot, he had an illness attack and unbearably coughed heavily, breathing deeply everytime.

As for Taichi, he was somewhat... distant. He hadn't shown the same flare and ability he usually did, only scoring when Sora allowed him an interference free kick that Jyou subtly let by. Nevertheless, Taichi remained distant, as if on autopilot.

Everyone wanted to ask where Hikari was, as she had been offered a spot at this get together to create a girls team to take on the boys. Everyone knew that Taichi was lying to them about everything being fine, hiding something that left him with a black eye last week and Hikari a nervous wreck. Koushiro thought that the answers would come out when Daisuke arrived with Jun. Taichi seemed a little less defensive around Daisuke, as he saw him as a younger version of himself.

"So... are you going to the prom, Jun?" The brother and sister had been walking slowly, prolonging the escape they had from their mother. They had bought milk to show they had a reason to be out, not snooping. But with the milk Daisuke slipped in a box of tissues whilst at the register. He wanted to be ready in case Jun was cast out.

"Well, Shuu isn't here... why? Want sisterly guidance on how not to bore your date?" Jun let out a playful laugh, as Daisuke looked on with relief at his sister's improved mood.

"Naw... just wanted to know what your plans are, I don't want you around that overzealous whore of a mother without me there." Daisuke was brash as he stared focused at Jun, waiting for his big sisters response.

"Not much of a great big sister, am I?"

"Jun?"

"I come crying to my kid brother about something like that... I've turned you against our mother... aren't I dependable?" She let's out a saddened giggle, as they come to the corner of Odaiba Park.

"Jun... listen to me, whatever she says or does, I'm right here with you, okay?" He let's out a foolish smile at his sister "So is the kids dad, Shuu."

Jun didn't respond, simply looking with a darkened expression at the ground, muttering to herself. Finally, she says "Daisuke, the truth is I'm not really Shuu's girlfriend."

"What? Why do you say you are then?" Daisuke was genuinely intrigued, yet almost sinister as if a very unwanted truth was about to be told.

"The truth is that-"

"Daisuke?" A familiar voice snapped the two back into reality, as they looked to see Mimi's face before them, giving the two of them a smile and a warm greeting. The two phased out and hadn't noticed that they were approaching the park unknowingly.

Everyone started to crowd around and give warm greetings, apart from Yamato, who was still suffering from 'Junphobia' and hung back, and a very agitated Sora. She had heard the stories about 'Jun the Slut' and taken them to heart, knowing her to be a rumoured man thief.

"Hey guy's!" Jun tried her best to refrain from crying again, forcing a smile to form on her face, and waving girlishly.

"How's the kid, Jun?" Mimi was perhaps the only girl who hadn't criticised Jun on her child. She was looking forward to having a kid of her own someday, concerning Jun when her close friend labelled it as a 'living accessory'.

Yamato simply stared, uneasy around Jun and the foreboding rumours surrounding her. This distrust stemmed from Sora's constant retelling of the Motomiya's rumoured 'activities'. Eventually working up the muster to walk over, Sora tugs on his arm, shaking her head in a spiteful jesture.

As all eyes were on Jun, Daisuke noticed Taichi walking away discreetly, seemingly sensing Koushiro's plan. Daisuke gave pursuit, and eventually caught up with him around 30 feet away from the other Destined.

"Yo, Taichi!" he says smirking a very trademark grin "How you doing?"

Taichi simply remained silent before the auburn haired young teenager, simply giving a shrug to indicate he was so – so.

"Great!" Daisuke adopted a rather serious look that he masked with the grin he had worn before. "Everyone was worried..."

Taichi still remained silent, eventually cracking a small smile that he had people that cared about him and his troubles. "That's... I'm sorry, but... it's better if they stay out of it."

"Huh?" Daisuke was baffled, was Taichi planning on revealing the problem with his family_ this _quickly?

"I'm saying, I know Koushiro has put you up to this. This isn't the first time he put someone up to it." Taichi turned toward the group, uncaring of whether his red haired computer whiz of a friend saw his sinister stare.

Daisuke looked slightly disappointed at his idol, and let out a huge sigh to retrieve Taichi's attention.

"He's doing stuff like that because you're his friend. He's-"

"Concerned. I know, I know." Taichi had ended Daisuke's sentiment for him, rendering the Motomiya speechless. "He's had Jyou and Sora try and talk to me about it, but this goes deeper than any of you think."

Daisuke couldn't hold it any more, he had to ask. "What's wrong with Hikari, I not to sure... but I think I saw bruises, not to mention she was all panicky and almost crushed her elbow."

He stopped after hearing a snarl from the brown haired senior, feeling a cold breeze. Maybe he was too 'gung-ho' and asked too quickly. But these thought fade into the recesses of his mind as he saw Taichi's darkened expression slowly fall into a suspiciously guilty look. He stared at the ground and unballed his fists, finally looking at Daisuke.

"Just leave it... it will all end in a week. _He'll_ have left by then." Taichi covered his mouth in a slightly comical fashion, angered that he just let a small part of his secret be known by... well, Daisuke.

"He'll..?"

"Listen!" Taichi whispered but with venom in his voice, he was clearly nervous. "Just leave Hikari for a week, she's strong, and the whole thing will disappear, just stick to your own problems!" Taichi's next statement was an unintended blow.

"It's not like your sisters in any pain!"

Daisuke almost scoffed at the statement, trying not to choke on the held back words he desired to release. He had made a vow to himself to strike down _any_ threats to his sisters honour. But this was Taichi, his idol and the big brother of his suffering crush, he felt a stabbing at his heart, almost like a searing blade being pulled across it.

Besides, Taichi wouldn't insult his sister like that unless he was in the dark on it, right? It wasn't even an insult, just a natural reflex for the elder sibling of an abused child.

_Abused...?_

Daisuke's mind was flared when his own self hating may have led him closer to Hikari's problems.

He was still being violently stared at by Taichi, annoyed at Taichi's outburst, he simply lowered his eyes in a fit of restrained anger, Taichi raising a curt but still angered brow.

"You think your sister has it bad, do you know what happened to Jun before we came here?" Daisuke was returning additional venom to Taichi, who had lost his angered features and retained a blank, seamless face as he listened intently.

Daisuke proceeded with his recollection of the evening's events, spitting a still angered venomous tone at his idol, who felt more and more in sync with Daisuke's feelings and understanding that he had presented during his and Taichi's conversation. Neither Sora nor Jyou succeeded due to their misconceptions on a brother – sister relationship. But Daisuke understood this and more, as his sister was being abused, much akin to Taichi and Hikari.

Whilst still foggy on the exact details, Daisuke finished his telling of how Jun was a wonderfully kind person, made a victim by peoples arrogance and acting like sheep, following the Pied Piper of the school who revealed her pregnancy against her wishes. He almost started crying when explaining that Jun had come to her little brother, ashamed of herself for being 'worthless'.

"...Daisuke, I think my sister should stay over at yours and Jun's place for a sleepover." Taichi had been stood silent, thinking deeply and considerately of how best to amend the damage and wrong down to the two sisters. He figured that a sleepover would help Hikari rebuild her confidence while he handled '_him'_.

Daisuke stood their, holding his chin in his palm, deep in thought, and finally agreed, asking how Taichi would get her over their, because he actually accepted that he hadn't exactly been a great friend, constantly asking her to the prom, and always getting between her and Takeru, who sneezed suddenly from within the Destined group talking to Jun. He gazed up and noticed Taichi actually responding to Daisuke, cracking a smile before seeing their serious faces.

_What are they talking about?_ Takeru sneered at Daisuke _If he's asking for Hikari at the prom... No, it's got to be about her attitude now. _His sneer turned into a curious grin _I'll ask you at school tomorrow, Daisuke._

Taichi and Daisuke were slowly walking back, both visibly determined with their plan for their sisters. They started grinning when hearing a ruckus within the group, as Jun was pretending to still be infatuated with Yamato, clutching his arm while giving puppy dog eyes upward toward Yamato's agitated but also confused face. Everyone knew this was an act, laughing hysterically at Jun's great acting.

Sora was unconvinced and took the acting and mixed it with the stories of 'Jun the Slut'. She was a solid believer in her friend's stories, never disbelieving anything since her first adventure in the Digital World, especially how people can make sudden, _dark_ changes in character. This of course didn't bode well for Jun, who had managed to keep her depression from home to herself, saying she had a cold to cover for wiping her nose in case of another bleed.

"Let go of him!" Her order was not in the least bit playful, forcing the group to stare at her as she had made a conclusion of what Jun was up to... the man stealer.

"Okay, Sora" she let's go of Yamato's arm, much to his silent relief and worry at his girlfriend acting strangely "I _was _just playing..."

"Don't give me that crap! I've heard of you!" Sora snarled a violent, menacing look toward the secretly depressed future mother, to which a gasp was heard and Jun stared ashamedly down at the floor.

Jyou was always the peace maker within the Destined, but his influence had faded with his absence whilst at college, but he tried to dissuade Sora anyway.

"Sora! Rumours are just rumours!" Jyou looked slightly agitated as Sora was threatening the mother of his nephew. She turned while pulling Yamato toward her, still snarling at Jun and slowly turning toward Jyou, gaining a lighter, more respectful face.

"Jyou, rumours _are_ rumours. But this little slut has a kid inside her at her age, making it not just barely legal, but disgusting to witness." She turned back to Jun, her expression darkened to the sight of her.

"...S-Sora...?" Her delicate little voice was broken, as tears came out of her eyes, all the while shaking. Daisuke understood that the inner wounds caused by his mother had been reopened without mercy.

"I don't want to see you near my friends again, you little bitch!"

That had done it. Jun was no longer able to hold her depression and sadness back, bursting into heavy tears, turning and running away staggered, Sora having relieved smile framed on her face, almost proud that she had put down Jun. What she didn't know was that future suicide was now a threat, as Sora only thought of Jun as an overdramatic faker wanting to steal her boyfriend.

She turned to the group, looking almost disappointed with the distressed looks shot at her.

"What?" she was genuinely clueless at this point, running on adrenaline and believing in the stories so she wouldn't feel like a bullying bitch.

Yamato tried to reason with her, finally finding the words, however becoming silenced and looking terrified at the symbol of rage looming behind his girlfriend.

Sora was caught off guard, hearing a heavily laboured heaving sound behind her, turning to see an irate Daisuke, walking slowly with purpose toward her. He had his right fist tightly clenched, and was now stomping within 10 feet of Sora. Suddenly another sound behind _Daisuke _was heard; as they got closer it was revealed to be Taichi's footsteps as he ran toward his friend. He jumped, clutching the back of Daisuke's head in his right hand with an iron grip before slamming him down to the ground with an audible 'THUD'.

Taichi was struggling to hold down Daisuke, who was overbearing Taichi's right hand, overtaxing his muscles and having to place his left palm firmly on Daisuke's furthest shoulder to fully overpower and stave of the threat that he would actually attack Sora without mercy. Yamato was clearly concerned, but respected the anger Daisuke had as it was _completely justified._

Sora looked absolutely _terrified_ at the prospect that Daisuke would be showing no mercy to her, gaining an overzealous grin as Taichi forced him down, shooting Daisuke a filthy look.

"What, wanna defend her from the truth?" This display of arrogance disgusted the other Destined, and infuriated Daisuke even more.

"Shut... the hell up, you...bitch!" It was difficult to summon these words, not just because of the memories he had with a joyful Sora, but also because his chest was being compressed due to Taichi's weight and his taxed breathing.

"Bitch?" Sora was genuinely ignorant toward the derogatory comment, mustering a girlish giggle at the boy before her. "Really?"

Daisuke's calmed his breathing down, gaining more sense and realizing that un had vanished.

"Taichi! Let go, I need to find her before she does something_ really _stupid!" Taichi looked bewildered, remembering that Jun was supposedly depressed after her mother had punched her.

As he slowly released Daisuke, his captive shot off with a sprinting start in the direction Jun had vanished towards. He knew an emotionally delicate, crying teenage girl was not safe on the streets at night, as he silently hoped she didn't run into a pervert or worse, a rapist.

"Why'd you let him go? He'll just find his sister going to her pimp or something..." Sora was about to say more, as Tai walked slowly up to her with a dark expression, leaving her speechless as a loud slap resounded within the empty park. Yamato didn't even raise his fist, telling them all to go home while he and Sora go back to his place for a very nice, _long _talk.

Sora of course was against it, but against the overbearing pull of her boyfriends hand, she wasn't exactly left with any choice.

Daisuke was running blindly, even with street lamps to guide him, indescribably nervous and angered at the same time, as he spent the rest of the night searching for his sister.

I know, Sora isn't an evil bitch but I had writers block! It was the best way I found, and don't worry, she'll come to her senses sooner or later.

So, who do you feel worse for so far? Jun or Hikari?

Please **Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

And here we go. Now two days until the prom, what will Daisuke do to help?

And how is Jun coping with Sora casting her out?

**Uncle's Attempts**

"**JUN!"** Daisuke had been looking for his sister for an hour now, circling around all of her favourite spots in Odaiba to find her. It didn't look good for his train fare, as he was beginning to run low on his money, having brought out $20 just to be sure that he could take Jun somewhere warm to talk in case of an event like Sora happening.

What he hadn't counted on was his irate behaviour, losing sight of Jun as she ran into the darkness.

"Jun..." He was worried now, as he had failed the self promise he had made to himself to defend her from insults and, if necessary, physical violence. And the strange thing about the entire incident was that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hate Sora for long, as the values of their memories had corrupted his commitments to Jun.

"Jun... some little brother I am, eh?" Daisuke muttered, slowing down his walking pace to a leisurely stroll as he walked down the still busy Odaiba City Centre. Finally he seemed to realize something, cursing himself for not realizing it before.

"Could she have gone... _there_?" At saying this, he darts off toward the Eastern side of the City, outright nudging people out the way as he cleared a path with his unrelenting speed. As he passed the final office building, he recognized a small bridge leading toward Ken's home. But this was a mute point right now, as he veered toward the edge of the barricaded slope beside the riverbank. Running frantically up and down with his eyes following suit along the slope, he noticed an auburn haired girl with a green jacket and a blue, denim skirt with her knee's risen into her chest, making silent cries to herself. It was undoubtedly Jun.

Jun was sitting on the slope, knees in her chest and silently crying as she twiddles he thumbs to take her mind off the searing, recurring memory that was Sora forbidding her from approaching her friends, feeling she was protecting them from... Jun.

"...Jun..." Daisuke had expected to have surprised her, but she lifted her head, showing him another glimpse of feminine weakness, much to her self pity. She had tears across her face, even still after an hour. She looked distractedly at her little guardian, who's job was to let_ her _protect_ him_.

"Daisuke... do you think... I'll make a good mother...?" Her question had caught him completely off guard, not just because of the frail and cracked way she asked it, but because Jun had _never_ doubted her ability to raise _her_ child before, staring almost soullessly into her younger brother's still angered eyes.

Daisuke was still enraged and knew it, so he had to be careful how he worded his answer so that his current state of mind will make him say something utterly foolish.

"Of course you'll be a good mother, Jun!" he sits gently next to his sister on the slope overlooking the shimmering lake in the moonlight. It was comforting to Daisuke. "And I plan on being the greatest uncle. _EVER._" He had finally calmed down and smiled at his still saddened sister.

Jun simply stared out upon the lake, still crying softly next to her reassuring brother. She turned to him, crying even harder, as she mustered all her courage to tell Daisuke something.

Taking a deep, reassuring breath, she turns once more to her little brother.

"Daisuke... do you remember earlier when I... said you should know the truth?" Jun seemed even more saddened as she spoke, breaking slowly as she awaited Daisuke's reply, staring at his discontent face through her red and puffy hazel eyes, still crying at a steady rate.

"Yeah..." Daisuke did not like this one bit, his sister seemed even more hurt than before. He wanted to stop her, but his curiosity and worry kept him listening rather than speaking.

"Well, Shuu isn't my boyfriend... or the dad." Jun was serious as she stared out upon the glimmering lake.

"Why does he is then, Jun?"

Jun sealed her eyes, running through her painful memory of that dark, cold night, slowly reopening them as she stared at Daisuke with still tearing eyes.

"Because I told Jyou what I'm about to tell you, and he thought it best if Shuu played along, because he was the least questionable and responsible one." She actually lets out a longing and saddened sigh "He really is a great guy..."

"Jun... what are you trying to tell me?" Daisuke asked, already grasping the truth due to the replies his distressed sister had given him. It made him sick, and not just because it was true, but because his mother was _completely _unjustified in her treatment of Jun.

"...I-I... was..." She began tearing up heavily, raising her knees once more into her pained chest for support, as she began crying once more "...raped..."

Daisuke's eyes immediately widened, a searing pain etching across the entirety of his body, send shockwaves through every tendon. He had an epiphany of sorts, recalling all the insults and abuse Jun has gone through, not just before him that one night. That was just the _tip_ of the iceberg.

"B-but-"

"Daisuke, we'll talk about it... another time..." She was begging with a cracked voice, and her brother knew that prying further after the Sora incident would do greater harm to the emotionally fragile young girl.

He felt shame at his inability to stop Sora from scarring his sisters feelings with what he now knew without a doubt were lies. An unbearable sensation of rage had overcome Daisuke, now wanting to not only find, but_ hunt_ the bastard down, and pry at his throat whilst giving him an unrelenting flurry of punches.

He looked back at Jun, noticing she wasn't moving even slightly, a noticeable wet patch on her denim skirt, almost ashamed that her brother must now deal with the sudden tirade of anger and sadness. He sits back down next to her, wrapping his arm across her shoulders and stared out upon the lake, now distorted because a suitably cold breeze ran across its surface, erroneously trying to recreate the beauty that once ran across the water.

Jun stared up at her brother, crying extremely heavy at her confession, having to recall the night that never should have been. She tilts sideways toward Daisuke's chest and rests there, not uttering a word. This was the second time tonight Daisuke had witnessed his so – called 'safe' sister crying before him, and asking him for reassurance. He felt like a failure. And rightfully so, in his mind.

Several long moments passed by as Jun cried silently so that not to attract passers by on the sloping path to come to her. As she finally began slowing her tears down, Daisuke decided to break the long silence between them.

"...Jun." He whispered, now entirely focused on his and Taichi's plan for tomorrow.

"Y-yeah?" She was quivering in Daisuke's arms, the hug no longer providing comfort, but a sense of pity.

"Do you remember _why_ you came here?"

Jun was taken aback; she was unsure exactly why she ran to this place. At the time, she was so upset with Sora's words that she ran blindly through the streets, uncaring of passers by. But even while aimlessly running, she had felt a strange pull at the dark recesses of her mind, directing her to the slope.

Daisuke lifted her head with his palm lifting her right shoulder gently. He directed a warm smile at his sister, obtaining a blank look from her. "It's because of what you did. Do you remember Tenouji, about 6 years ago?"

At this, Jun's eyes widened, as a sudden feeling of happiness overcame her as the memory of Daisuke's friend rushed to the surface after 6 long years.

_6 Years Ago : Odaiba Apartments_

"_Mom! I'm off to the usual spot!" Daisuke was 8 years old, wearing his old, rectangular goggles on his head, and wearing a cream coloured pair of shorts with a blue shirt sporting a red banner across it, containing a lone star. Daisuke felt it resembled his innermost feelings accurately, a lone star._

_His mother was in the middle of preparing a boxed lunch for Jun, as she was about to go to a friends birthday, and her mother wanted her to be eating stuff she enjoyed to deter whining. She paced her knife down after finishing cutting apple slices, walking toward Daisuke with a red cardigan and a plain dress underneath._

"_Just be careful, don't come back with any cuts on you this time." She was outright ordering him, but hid it underneath a motherly warm voice._

"_Yeah, yeah." At this, he ran out of the apartment, carrying a soccer ball underneath his right arm, leaving nothing but a loud slam at the door._

"_That's m' boy." Daisuke's father was in his usual weekend routine, holding a can of beer in congratulations toward the door, prying his eyes away from the Spiderman movie he had recorded on the video player. "Always take life for everything its worth, and make it one worth remembering."_

_Jun was sat beside him, somewhat curious as to why her dad had just talked like a philosopher. At this time, she was an 11 year old, making her own little group of friends. Compared to her calamitous life in the present and the horrific event that awaited her 6 years down the line, her life was rather normal for a girl her age. _

_She had slightly smaller hair at this point, much like a bowl cut in length, yet her naturally spiky hair was still noticeable at this time. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, still at the stage when girls are scared of showing their bodies in such clothing. She had a baggy shirt with the logo 'ANGEL' across her chest, with small, decorative wing designs on the back._

"_What're you on about, daddy?" Yes, even Jun was at the stage of referring to her dad as 'daddy', however already calling her mother 'mom' because of her short temper. She had no idea how short, or violent at this point._

_Her father stared at her for a moment with glazed eyes, turning back to the television to see Peter Parker finding Uncle Ben in the street, and remaining silent until the moment Uncle Ben passed away in Peter's embrace._

"_Like that." He pointed at the television "A man like Uncle Ben will be remembered by those around him because of three things; selflessness, kindness, commitment. Out of those three, Daisuke is already showing commitment to his friends and soccer. He will be a great man when he's older, don't you agree?"_

_Jun was completely lost. It was evident on her face._

"_Don't worry, Jun." Her mother said, smiling silently at her cutting board. "Men have always believed in such foolishness as this."_

_Her father simply scoffed comically, and pouted for a brief second. "It's not foolish. Jun, if you really don't understand, go watch Daisuke. You'll understand if you watch him for a while."_

"_But the party-" _

"_That's at 3, isn't it?" he looks lazily toward the clock above the television screen. "That's 2 hours away, and it's a 20 minute walk. Just take a look. You may learn something-"_

"_Yes, like how to waste time like a man." Her mother had cut him off, sighing at the crap being sprouted from her husband. This was undoubtedly one of her rare docile moments. "Go on, prove to your father his folly."_

_With that, a grimacing sigh was heard, as Jun uncaringly left the apartment and began her decent from the 7__th__ floor of her apartment building and walked to the slope Daisuke spoke so fondly of._

_The Slope_

"_Holy crap, it's hot!" She was not wrong. At the time, record temperatures were felt as strange sensational irregularities where felt across the world. Today was September 30__th__, 1999. The day before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World and returned._

_She walked through the heatwave, feeling a strange burning sensation at the back of her throat every time she drew breath. She was concerned for her younger brother; playing soccer in such heat could only lead to heatstroke._

_As she came upon the Slope, she spotted Daisuke and his two friends Tenouji and Kenji playing soccer rather well considering the record high temperature, only sweating slightly._

_She sat on the Slope, twisting her slender body to face her brother's game across the desolate road, which hardly saw any use in this older section of Odaiba. She was still confused by her father's words, admonishing Daisuke's clear lack of kindness in contrast to her father's words, as Daisuke made no effort in making friends, only having the two with him as friendly neighbours who tolerated him. Nothing more._

"_If he'd just open up, the other kids would like him." She thought, resting her head on her braced arm in boredom "Why's he so... protective, I wonder?"_

_She would learn 6 years later in that exact spot that it was because he always saw her kindness. It was her weakness, and as such, became cold hearted and calculating as a deterrent towards her enemies. However, he was too proudly stubborn to admit back then._

_But a scream had broken her trance, as she darted her eyes back at the game. Daisuke was clutching his arm, as blood spurted rapidly from it, and Tenouji was lying unconscious with slight blood at his head._

_Jun had forgotten all about trying to remain hidden, darting over to the children's side, dropping to a crouch as she checked both boys' injuries._

"_J-Jun...?" Daisuke couldn't ask her why she was there, as a sudden shock was felt across his body. He yelped in unbearable agony as his sister remembered that Tenouji was unconscious beside her. She glanced over him quickly, attention drawn to the small cut on his forehead._

"_What happened to them?" She directed her question to the unharmed boy, Kenji, who was grasping the ball under his right arm and had his other fist balled nervously around his light violet shaded shirt._

"_Daisuke made a tackle at Tenouji, and accidently slipped and knocked him over. Tenouji got a kick in the head on the way down and Daisuke landed on Tenouji's side and hit something. Then he started bleeding..." _

"_Landed on something?" Jun glanced quickly to the unconscious boys side, noticing his pocket hem lined with blood. Feeling a general outline of the pocket, she felt something that definitely resembled a keys shape." Daisuke must have landed very hard on these to bleed that much..." _

_Ten minutes later, an ambulance Jun had called for on her cell arrived and immediately determined that Tenouji had a minor concussion, taking him to the hospital for a routine check up on his brain functionality after such a hard blow._

_Daisuke was instead referred to a local clinic for a quick treatment rather than a slow wait in a bustling hospital environment. Jun decided to take her little brother to the doctors, telling her friend on her cell that she couldn't make it and explained the situation. After finishing, she turned to Daisuke, who was holding an icepack gifted by the kind ambulance staff to aid his wounds healing process._

"_Mom will freak. BIG TIME."_

_Daisuke looked angered at her sister, a look she had seen several times in recent years, and slowly changed to an embarrassed look of desperation._

"_Don't tell her."_

"_Why, why don't you want her to know?"_

"_She worries too much, and gets angry at the stupidest things..." Daisuke pouted slightly at saying this._

_Jun giggled, but understood. Her mother did get angry too easy, and for extended periods of time, as she would later find out._

"_And bleeding that bad counts as... stupid?" Jun giggled again, knowing she had just caused her little brother to turn red and pout once more, without having to look._

"_Don't tell her, or dad or anyone, okay?" Daisuke sounded almost sincere as he requested his sister to not tell anybody._

_Jun was dumbstruck, an ounce of trust from Daisuke? She doubted the reality around her, thinking it as a sweet dream. "Trust me, do you?"_

"_Well, yeah." Daisuke looked innocently up at Jun, and gave a questioning glance as to why she doubted his bond with her._

_Jun was silent for a moment, looking ahead at the doctor's clinic, turning and saying reassuring words to try and strengthen her now distant relationship with Daisuke._

"_How about this?" she smiled, looking down upon Daisuke's blank expression "I help you if you're in pain and won't tell, and you do the same for me."_

_Daisuke etched a wide grin on his face, as he knew he was out of the frying pan with his constantly angry mother. "Sure!"_

"_Alright, how about if we disappear while in pain, we go to the Slope were we first got together for our deal, and wait for the other to arrive and help?"_

"_Yeah!" Daisuke excitedly yelled, as he and his sister walked into the clinic._

_Present Day: The Slope_

"...And you did just that, and here I am."

Daisuke looked at his sister, she had fallen into a silent, sweet dream as she was touched by the dedication to an age old promise between the two. She had a sweet smile upon her face, and breathed lightly, much less pained than before. Daisuke lifted her upon his broad back, and began the journey home, readying his defences for Jun from their hideously twisted mother.

"_If she tries to hit her again, I'll end her."_ thought Daisuke, gritting his teeth as he restrained his anger. _"Even if the child's a rapists spawn, Jun has decided to care for it, as it is sinless. I won't let anyone insult the child or her respectable resolve!_

_Not mom... and sure as hell not Sora."_

Daisuke continued walking down the empty street, heading back to the apartment complex 2 hours late. He resolved to talk over the rape with Jun in the afternoon that followed.

_Kamiya Residence_

Taichi opened his apartment door with a small quiver, entering and closing the door silently, trying to avoid attention. As he snuck over to his door, recognizing 'he' was nowhere to be seen, he opened the door with a surging sigh of relief.

What he saw all but buried any hope of Hikari going to the orchestrated sleepover, or outside _at all_, for that matter.

Hikari was lying upon her bed, not moving, with a small blood stain in the centre of the room. As Taichi ran over to her, he accidently stood on the small pool of blood, feeling it to still be wet.

Small sobs were heard, as Taichi reached over to his chocolate haired sister, gently but slightly forcefully pulling her to face him from the fetal position she had assumed on her bed.

"That bastard..!" Taichi was furious, as he came face to face with Hikari, seeing a small stream of blood flowing from her nose. It was very much akin to Jun, however it was much more severe as she had a heavy cut just under her swelled right eye. Her eye wasn't to badly affected, and would heal with a few hours rest, but the blood she was losing had already made a small pool in the room, possibly explaining why her eyes were absent and fazed underneath the tears and the redness around them.

"T...Taichi..." She was already crying heavily, and had fresh, light blue bruises on her arms, showing signs of a struggle. She sealed her eyes and fell onto her brother, giving a vice like hug to him, not that he could exactly complain about his pain at this right now.

"D-did he do this to you?" She looked up at him with a pained face, her brows almost angrily down as her eyes barely stayed open. He could tell just by the expression, that man _had_ tried something again.

"Y-yeah... he... tried to attack me... for _that_ again..."

Taichi balled his fists, causing a wound on his palm from angered pressure applied to it, beginning to bleed for his palm slightly. That '_man_' had tried to sexually assault his sister again, and Taichi wasn't there to protect her. He thought he beat some sense into him to stay away from her, receiving his fair share of damage and a black eye, maybe he had tried it because Taichi _had _beaten something into him, fear of doing it whilst the big brother was around, ready to kick ass.

"I'm so sorry... I should have taken you with me, even by force if I had to... listen, let's go clean you up while that coward is gone. I've got something to tell you about tomorrow."

After cleaning up her bloodied and teared up face, Hikari sat on the living room couch, seeing a beer can that her attacker had been drinking out of. But he knew it was okay to try it, she couldn't condone such deeds, but he was family, complicating the sickening matter. She flinches in reminding herself of the attack, barely escaping with cuts instead of the attempted rapes success.

"Here." Taichi had sat beside her, handing her some coffee, as he attempted to make sense of what his 'family' had done to calculate the amount of punches required.

Hikari had remained silent for a moment, rubbing her once swelled eye, noticing it was going down already. "Of course it'll be gone by tomorrow... the ones to my face always are..." she took a sip of the coffee, and stared deeply into the mixture, uttering so quickly and quietly that Taichi could not hear. Finally, she looks up and smiles a radiantly glowing smile, harming Taichi even more.

Why did she smile? Why does she _always_ smile after these beatings was a searing thought that seemed to be on a painful constant repeat in his head.

She raised her arm, staring at the new blue bruises. It was an ugly colour that was sure to bring questions. "Daisuke will probably freak out again at school; don't you think so, Taichi?"

Taichi was lost in concern and self pity at his greatest failure as an older sibling; he failed to protect his sister from _these_ kinds of attacks, much to his dismay. He looks up, somewhat vehemently, and recalls his pact with Daisuke earlier.

"Listen, about Daisuke... do you know Jun's having a kid?" He looks at Hikari, slowly spotting an awkwardly excited smile.

"Yeah! I want to see them. Daisuke, an uncle!" She began to giggle a little, relieving some of the guilt her brother was holding.

"Well, life isn't great for them right now... Daisuke would probably hate me for telling you, but..." As Taichi began his long explanation of Jun's problems at home, and Daisuke and his agreement for the sleepover, Hikari started releasing tears upon hearing of Jun's hardships, hidden behind the strong front she put up. Taichi made sure _not_ to mention Sora's scandalous behaviour and Daisuke's threat to her safety. Why drive a _further_ wedge between Hikari and her friends?

"Taichi... I've told you how I feel about Daisuke..." Hikari responded, earning a curious glance from her brother.

"Don't worry; he said he'll leave you and Jun alone after his moms gone. He doesn't like her in the slightest after she hit Jun."

Hikari glanced over to the tabletop beside the television, looking at the group photo of the Destined 3 years ago. How times change. She was still nervous about Daisuke and Takeru fighting over it, but reaized that Jun needed desperately for someone to listen to her every problem. She began to think it over deeply, saying she would tell Daisuke her answer tomorrow, her thoughts disturbed by a loud slam at the doorway, as the monster that had invaded her home 2 weeks ago had returned stumbling, clearly smelling of liquor.

"So, you're back, are ya?" He scrambled to get the words out of his mouth, and stumbled toward Taichi with a sadistic look upon him. He had balled his fists, bracing himself for the moment Taichi leapt for a strike. Glancing to Hikari, he looked proudly at what he had done to her eye.

He was a man with a wrinkled face, clearly in his late 40's as his hair had greys covering the sides of his ragged, unkempt hair with a greasy black hair colour atop his head. He was wearing joggers pants, ending just short of his ankles, and wore a white polo shirt covered with a yellow rag draped over his broad shoulders. He was not muscular, but had beefy arms that could carry some force if provoked. He walked with a strange bow legged walk, almost resembling a flamingo with a crooked, bent back.

"What's up, Uncle Jinpachi?" Taichi gave him his middle finger as a greeting, earning him an arrogantly curt brow from his drunken uncle. "Need me to beat your balls back into you so you don't try shit like this against your defenceless niece!" Taichi turned his offensive gesture into a tightly balled fist, as he bent into a sumo like stance, waiting to pounce.

"Maybe I should kill you this time, wadda ya think, boy?" The venom in his words did not faze his nephew, still staring eye to eye with his foe.

Hikari began crying again, running into her room and slamming her door tightly shut, acting as a makeshift bell. Several crashes and pounded flesh sounds loudly reverberated throughout the apartment, as Hikari wished that her old life would return soon, but knowing that would never come, because even with Jinpachi gone, her parents selfish decision had guaranteed that her life would be forever in pieces, just like her family. She cried as the sounds got even louder, slumping to the ground and desperately awaiting the next day to come, to get some peace at her school.

She didn't want to see this tomorrow and eventually resolved to go to the sleepover, uncaring of her uncle's refusal to let her get away from his... 'Attempts.'

And there you have it, the Kamiya's are in a crisis alright, but just how long can Taichi save his sister from his (so far unsuccessful) sexually abusive Uncle Jinpachi?

And also, how will Takeru react to this being kept secret from him?

Review your opinion on the situation and how it may unfold!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Sorry for the little wait, but I kind of got into a little hobby of drawing my own manga. I'll balance it out, though.

Also, I make my female characters to seem like bitches to Jun, and I need to know if I laid it on to heavy.

**Son's Renegade**

_Odaiba High School_

Having an eventful and extended evening that lasted until 2 in the morning, Daisuke was in no schooling condition, having used his voice to it's limits to defend the sleeping Jun from his approaching mother, getting the point across she should watch herself.

_Motomiya Residence: 23:34pm_

_Daisuke felt drained of his energy, as he had just climbed six flights of stairs to come face to face with his front door. He knew what beast awaited him and Jun upon entering, but also knew hiding her would do little good for her and, by extension, his nephew. Slowly reaching out with his sweaty palm, he grabbed the doorknob with an iron clasp, and slowly turned it until a faint 'click' was heard, and pushed the door wide open._

"_And what time do you call this!" Screamed Daisuke's mother, sitting on the couch with the news blaring out loud all of the top stories. Daisuke simply freed one of his arms from underneath Jun's legs and closed the door, remaining silent as he turned back to his mother. She wasn't like any ordinary mother in this situation, she was __**truly**__ angered, and for an unjust and selfish reason of her daughter ruining her image to neighbours._

_Daisuke simply stared at her, however the fear he had shown before was sealed away, leaving only anger and a passion to actually hit his mother. It took him clear effort to restrain himself. But then the worst of that situation came to life, as his mothers gaze drifted to Jun, her brows dropping along with her mood._

"_The hell's up with the slut?" She said this so calmly, as if she knew it was the actual truth, however, Daisuke did know the truth about the baby's origins. He had painful and unwanted images flash before him, it was Jun all alone in a dark street, with a shadowy figure grabbing her and..._

"_Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Daisuke shook off the images before seeing the image of his sister's spirit being broken. However, he did not realize he had said it out loud; his violent gaze matched and perhaps surpassed by his mother's gaze._

"_Kill...me?"_

"_..." Daisuke remained silent, for he knew that what he said wasn't by accident, it was currently his darkest desire, after seeing blood spilt by his sister._

"_Are you trying to be funny, you little bastard?" Her brows dropped even lower, almost pulling her whole fore head down with them. "Daddy's not here right now, and you speak like this to __**me**__, you little coward?" The venom she was spitting was intended to harm Daisuke, but he took it as an act of cowardice on her part. If his father wasn't there, how could she defend herself from someone different to Jun, someone who can deal pain, someone not pregnant and frail?_

"_You attack a pregnant girl because you know she cannot defend herself without harming her baby, and you take that into consideration as you use her as a punching bag, you're just an arrogant coward, that you're__** true**__ nature, the real you."_

_Daisuke's words cut deep, silencing his mother as she could only stare embarrassed that her true nature had been exposed by her once compliant and respectful son. She gazed angered once more at Jun, who was still sleeping peacefully on Daisuke's broad shoulders and proud back, and she gave a desperate snarl._

"_Why am I wrong may I ask?" She was twitching uncontrollably, and Daisuke knew that Jun could not sleep alone in her room with his mother this emotionally erratic. "That little slut is having a kid. The kid of some queer doctor's son, I might add, who doesn't have the balls to come see me so I can get my payback. That little slut has mad it hard to look people in the eye without them whispering behind me!"_

_Daisuke still stood there, with a deathly glare keeping his mother away and his sister still exhausted still upon his back, while he acted as a shield if his mother ran at her._

"_She had a kid just to spite me, that little slut. I bet she enjoyed it."_

_Daisuke had listened intently to find his mother's reason to hate Jun, but he only heard a pathetically selfish excuse of a mother more concerned with herself than her silently suffering daughter. And when he heard the words 'enjoyed it' he practically had a vein sticking out prominently upon his deathly lowered brow._

_But he restrained himself, remembering his sister needed rest after Sora's little tirade earlier. He gave one more warning stare, and without an utterance, ordered his mother to stay away from Jun with the almost tangible bloodlust irradiating from him. As he walked to his room, he kicked the door open and slammed it shut with the same foot, and after placing Jun down on his bed and under the covers, placed a box on angle at the door, so that if his mom tried to get in, the box would get stuck on his desk beside the door and act as a lock._

_Resting onto the cold, hard floor of his room, he wondered for several hours how to approach Jun about the child's origins and the rape, and Hikari's problems with somebody he only knew as "Him"._

_Odaiba High School: Entrance_

Daisuke stood at the gates, unsure of how best to get Hikari over, and how to keep her safe from his mom. That was the one task Taichi had completely put his trust in Daisuke for.

As the schoolchildren slowly bled through the gates and head to there lessons, Daisuke simply stood there, unflinching in deep thought, barely noticing he was one of the few to enter last, and made a dash for his homeroom before his Mr. Shida really let him have it again. As he opened the door, he noticed everyone was staring at him. He was late, and he knew it.

"Master Motomiya... late again?" A shrill, deathly voice approached from the front desk, as his balding, rotund teacher clenched in his cream coloured suit.

Daisuke let out a nonchalant laugh, as he walked outside the classroom and stood in the hallway, waiting for the punishment he had gotten so many times before. He would be standing in isolation in the corridor with two buckets of water, straining his arms. This stopped working a while ago as Daisuke had done it so many times before his arms had strengthened and adjusted.

"Daisuke..." A sweet, small voice chimed beside him, it was Hikari, who was also late into the classroom, and suffering a similar fate to Daisuke, except with half full buckets.

Daisuke had been thinking of the best chance to ask her to the sleepover with Jun, and there she was, right beside him talking calmly instead of depressed like yesterday. Daisuke thought the situation had escalated when he noticed a blue bruise on her arm, and a slight purple mark underneath her eye she had hidden with her eyeliner. As for the bruise, she had told everyone that she sprained her wrist during the outing with her friends yesterday. This was only known as a lie by the nine people present last night, Daisuke included.

"...Hikari... do you have any plans for tonight?" Daisuke whispered, blushing at how badly misinterpreted she may have taken it.

"Yes, I'll go to the sleepover." She answered bluntly with a warm, inviting smile.

Daisuke was taken aback by the snappy response from his friend. He thought she would be difficult because of him asking her to the prom several times and the whole saga when they were 11 year olds. He had decided to leave her alone and let Takeru take her to the prom, knowing that he would be alone at the prom in 2 days.

"...Taichi told you, didn't he?"

"About Jun?" She stared at him with remorse in her eyes, knowing that being a protective brother had worn him out. "Yeah... everything... sorry about being secretive."

"It's okay... wait..." Daisuke was relieved that she was going to open up to him. He always wanted to help any of his friends with their problems, just like Jyou. But something Hikari said had struck a cord with him. "Everything? Even the thing with Sora?"

Hikari felt deeply confused at the mentioning of her 'big sister', giving Daisuke an uncomfortable glare as she balled her fist loosly. "What about Sora?"

Daisuke stared down at the girl, seeing her fist balled intently around her bucket, and giving him a menacing stare. He no longer felt a slight tug at his arms, as his attention was directed toward Hikari, as he considered telling her about Sora's actions the previous evening. He eventually resolved that Hikari didn't need to feel more separated from her friends than she already was, simply shrugging with heavy guilt upon his shoulders with the buckets also starting to take some effort to hold up.

"Nothing, it would do more harm than good. By the way, I'm going to be there as well, at least until my mom decides to fu-"

His explanation was cut off by the opening door of his classroom, and Mr. Shida poked his head out with an uneasy look upon him.

"Learned your lesson yet, kids?"

"Yes, sir!" Screeched Daisuke, unnerved by the very presence of his teacher, who he always thought looked more like a golem than a man.

"Then get to your seats, Math is about to begin!" Daisuke and Hikari obliged, placing the buckets down in the far corner of the homeroom, as he noticed the girls giving filthy looks to Hikari. He felt as if Jun had been cloned, as the same cold feel was in the air. As he sat down at his desk with Hikari, he whispered that they would talk later. But one thing kept running through his mind during Maths.

"How is Jun doing?"

_East Wing: Jun's Homeroom_

Jun was sat at her seat, completely silent as she stares at her stomach, rueing that dreadful day, 5 months ago. No one was aware of the _true_ circumstances except Daisuke, and as such simply put her down as a 17 year old slut. She could clearly hear unrestrained voices spewing abuse at her. Humans are truly ignorant and envious creatures, at least in this case, as people joined in the ignorance to gain the friends they could never get without Jun as a catalyst to start the friendships. It was a sad sight to behold, at least for Mimi, who was sat beside Jun, as her only remaining friend.

"Don't listen to them." She adamantly said, bordering on an order. "They're just pathetic. It happens all the time." Jun felt a pang in her chest. Horrible things like rape happened everywhere, impregnating young girls like her and forcing them into seclusion. She felt slightly warmer now that she knew she wasn't alone in such a situation, and felt an almighty sorrow for thinking it was good she wasn't alone.

She probably isn't the only one hiding such a thing, and falsely accused by such ignorant people as a slut. She wanted to tell Mimi all about what really happened that night, but couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man stealing slut." Sora was cold in her approach to Jun, Yamato's talk with her last night had failed to deter her from her current path of ignorance and stereotyping.

Jun simply glanced helplessly at Sora. She had two girls with her, Mai and Karen, two popular girls who made it into popularity by spreading lies about Jun.

"Little bitch! Why'd you try something like that?" Karen roared, grabbing the attention of the entire classroom, thinking of ways to bury Jun more and gain more popularity. It was sickening to Mimi.

"I was there, and Sora went insane for no reason. Now back off, tubby!" Mimi didn't usually opt for physical violence, but she had tightly balled her smooth, gentle hand into a fist and looked ready to pounce at the green haired cheerleader.

"What'd you just say, daddies girl?" Mai had cut in, an ace at hockey, she had what many other teenage girls lacked; speed, stamina and strength. After her threat, Mimi looked unnerved but still determined, even in the face of a cowardly double team.

"Enough!" Shouted Yamato, as he walked through the door and up to Sora through the riled up spectators. He walked up and gave Sora a disappointed glance. Pointing a finger at her, he began to shout his frustrations at Sora not apologizing to Jun as told, and subsequently saying the two words Sora never expected to hear from her boyfriend.

"It's over." Yamato's burning anger contained in his navy blue eyes was covered by his long, blond hair; however his voice had more than enough venom and anger to make up for it. Sora felt a stab at her heart, staring at the blond Destined as he slowly walked away, not even giving her a look of disappointment as he walked, followed by a large group of boys. She felt tears at her eyes, letting them fall as she stared at the spot where Yamato dumped her. Sympathy as all around from the arrogant girls, as they stared angrily at Jun, who had not uttered a word all day, and somehow came to the conclusion it was her fault.

"You little-!" Karen walked up to Jun and gave her a heavy slap, leaving a clear trail of spit and blood flying out of her mouth as she fell to the ground, placing her hand on the welting handprint left upon her face.

"Bring the slut outside! We'll embarrass her as bad as she embarrassed Sora!" At this, two girls restrained Mimi as Karen and Mai dragged out a struggling Jun, spitting venomous insults about how pathetic a whore she was and how her child will be unloved with such a mother. Jun was 5 months pregnant, and had a slight bump over her stomach. Whatever these girls had in mind could affect her baby, and so she struggled, much to the girls sickening delight.

"How about we strip you down on the running track for all to see your sickening job at motherhood?" Karen was clearly deranged, as she was on an adrenaline high just like the other girls, muttering over evil punishments as she dragged the defenceless girl by her arm. It was a study period in the East Wing due to an important teachers meeting, so they had a few minutes to shame Jun in front of everyone before any obstacle came their way.

"H-HELP!" Screamed Jun; breaking down in tears. She felt something over her mouth, tightening and preventing her cries. It was a washrag, and she also suffered a sickening punch to ensure she was quiet.

_Corridor: East Wing_

"Yamato! Hey, Yamato!" Matt was completely ignoring the crowd of boys behind him, as he knew they would never leave him alone, which is what he needed at the moment. As he walked, he pondered on whether dumping Sora was the only option left, if he couldn't get her to swallow her pride and say 'I'm sorry' to Jun.

As he walked, he noticed Taichi walking toward him, probably taking a detour from his study period like Yamato himself was doing, just without a small crowd asking him what's wrong today. Giving a quick, curt signal they had developed as children, they simultaneously made a break for it, and climbed into a small opening beside the lockers that hid them as the group of boy's ran by, causing them both to sigh in relief.

"Tough day?" Taichi jokingly asked, receiving a cold and silent stare, eventually giving a questioning brow.

"...I dumped Sora." He ashamedly whispered, barely able to say it.

Taichi fell silent for a moment. He knew it must have been because of what Sora had done the night before, suddenly becoming worried.

"Were those..._ all_ the boys from your homeroom?" Taichi felt a cold bead of sweat fall down his face, clenching his fists for the first time since his scuffle with his uncle. He hadn't managed to teach him the lesson he wanted to because he passed out, dead drunk before he could do much.

"Yeah, why?" Yamato suddenly felt a shudder go throughout his body as he heard several girls' voices outside, angered voices.

"We have to help Jun! Go get Daisuke for now, say the teacher needs him. GO!" Taichi barked out orders, much to his friends dislike. But even if he disliked it, he understood why Taichi was so nervous, getting a sprint start to Daisuke's homeroom.

_Running Track_

Jun was covered in painful tears, the rag used to silence her pleas for help covered in blood because of the violent slaps and punches directed at her, Karen faking punches directed toward her stomach, taunting Jun for her helplessness and weak nature, telling her she was far too useless to raise a child, making Jun cry even more, tears covering her swelled and bruised cheeks. Sora simply stood there, heartbroken and silent as Mai tried to console her and get her to join in the unjust attack on the defenceless future mother before her.

"Now, to embarrass you. Once we drag you out of this isolated spot, people will see the slut getting a good, well deserved beating as you cry for help from our boyfriends. We'll have finally proven your disgusting antics. Bitch!" Karen was lost to adrenaline and the power she felt at that moment, speaking venom in Jun's ear, holding her head up with a handful of hair as she was restrained by two girls, holding her arms. She was crying heavily, and was covered in blood and snot. She was wishing that they wouldn't hurt her anymore and leave her baby alone.

"STOP IT!" Taichi was dashing fast toward the scene, immediately brushing away the girls holding Jun, as she fell limp into Taichi's grasp. She didn't have the strength to walk or stand anymore after being beaten by the girls. Taichi looked around the group, disappointed by there antics, and staring through them with an enraged glare, scanning for Sora.

Once he spotted her, he saw Mai looking disgusted at him helping Jun over his long time friend Sora. "What are you doing!"

"What are _you_ doing!"

"We're teaching that man stealing slut to know her place!" she spat agitatedly "didn't you see what she did to Sora and Yamato!"

"Yeah, he dumped her because she went on a rampage for no reason!" Taichi's brow lowered, making some of the girls cower under his gaze. "And you're all doing the same thing!"

"Lies!" cried Karen, as she pulled out a pen knife from her skirt pocket. "She can't be trusted!" Threatening to take a swing at the two before her, she twists her body and lifts the penknife above her head, suddenly feeling a stinging sensation, as a strong grip held her arm, not hurting her, but stopping her from moving.

"Back. Off." It was Daisuke, with a less than thrilled expression on his face, as he grabbed the knife out of Karen's hand with his free hand. Yamato was standing firmly beside him, warning the girls to back off with his eyes.

_Medical Room_

"So, tell me, what happened to her, Daisuke?" The nurse was a busty woman in her mid-20's, wearing a purple skirt with a pink cotton shirt hidden beneath her medical coat. She was no stranger to Jun, as she aided her with any pregnancy problems whilst in school.

"She... well she tripped and fell, but she landed on her knees, so the kid should be alright but her face..." Daisuke looked sad as he stared at his unconscious sister, sitting beside her sick bed and thought about how Taichi and Yamato planned to handle the girls who had done this to her.

"Well, she's got a small concussion due to blunt force trauma, so you might have to carry her home, alright?"

"I'll do it; it's partly my fault she fell anyway." Taichi walked in without making a sound, staring at Jun's bruised face with shame.

Taichi was carrying Jun in his arms, having her cradle his chest so that her tears and bruises couldn't be seen because of his blue sports jacket. Daisuke walked beside him talking silently down the riverside route to his home, so as to avoid attention, and talked about the plan for Hikari's little stop by later. Jun should be conscious by then, but still a little dazed, according to the school nurse.

"She looks happy." Daisuke smiled shrilly at Taichi, making him blush slightly at the thought. "She's your age, right?"

Taichi looked down at the girl sleeping harmoniously in his arms, looking cute as she slept. "...Maybe, but doesn't Shuu go out with her?"

Daisuke's smile vanished, revealing a pained look as he stared at the floor. "No, but Hikari can tell you after the sleepover, I guess..."

Taichi stared, worried about what Daisuke meant by his silent words.

_Motomiya Residence_

A small knock was heard at the door, as Daisuke guarded it from his room, beating his mother there, revealing a slender brown haired girl with a small rucksack over her shoulder.

"Hi, so where's Jun?" Hikari smiled warmly as she walked in.

**Please Review!**

Also, I didn't construct the scene with Jun and the girls for sick kicks, but to advance the plot with their ignorant hatred and also how unpredictable and scary teenage girls truly are.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is now up! Sorry for the massive delay, but I seriously thought about the direction of the story, and where Jinpachi comes in.

**Father Conspiracy**

_Odaiba Park_

Sora sat upon a lone swing in the park that had played host to her and her former friends the day before. She pondered from within the depths of her sorrow as to the reasoning behind Matt's stinging words of resentment and subsequent dumping just a few hours prior. She had not gone home after the final bell, still wearing her green uniform, uncaring of how her mother must be feeling at the moment. She had not been seen to by the boys, because she was too heartbroken too be involved. This of course meant Yamato couldn't speak to her, but she misinterpreted it as hatred.

It had grown dark and dismal, as Sora simply swung back and forth limply, tears streaming from her eyes as she sat contemplating how to regain those she had lost.

But her deep thoughts were interrupted by a looming shadow blotching across her back, sending a chill shooting throughout her spine. She rose quickly from her position on the swing and twisting her body to come eye to eye with an old, withering man with greasy black hair undercut with a grey trim, holding a duffle bag over his shoulder and supported by his arched back, as he smiled wickedly toward the bewildered girl before him.

"Who the hell are you!" Screamed Sora, concerned with an unfamiliar aura with a menacing presence of this magnitude belonging to an old man such as this. With this outburst, she realized she was alone in a darkened park, meaning her guard needed to be high.

"Jinpachi Kamiya, young lady. Taichi's dear uncle." Sora was terrified by his exterior appearance, but his shrill voice was like a looming sword, it could do great harm if it so desired.

"And what are you doing talking to me?" Sora felt a little eased at hearing that it was Taichi's uncle, but nonetheless kept her arms at mid section height, readying for any sudden movement. "Shouldn't you be helping Taichi and Hikari with their problems?"

The old man gave a courting laugh, but it slowly darkened, as he had a mad look in his eye. Sora was genuinely concerned for her safety now, as the man retained a wicked, arched smile.

"What's so funny!" Sora cried, trying desperately to hide her discomfort from Jinpachi.

"I** am** their problem." He gave out a dark giggle, giddy with joy as memories of hitting and attempting to rape Hikari began flashing through his mind like a sadist's slideshow.

"W-what?" she slowly took a step backward whilst keeping eye contact with Jinpachi. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the reason that your friends have suffered is standing before you. Tell me, what do you think is on the agenda, little girl?" He took a step forward in a fluid motion, almost driving the dirt beneath him to flee from his soles.

"T-the... agenda...?" Sora felt a sudden welt at her heart, not from pain, but pure terror, as she had no idea why he would divulge this information. Would he kill her? Rape her? She had no idea, simply standing frozen before him.

"The agenda is, **you** have failed in protecting your friends. You have let them suffer." Jinpachi was dark in his approach, biding his time, baiting Sora into responding the way he desired.

"Say what!" Sora's anger allowed her the use of her legs once more, walking toward Jinpachi and clutching his collar, almost hoping to throttle him.

Jinpachi let out a berating heavy sigh, almost disappointed in Sora's reaction "Let's review, your boyfriend dumped you, you and several other girls were warned by said boyfriend and my nephew to stay away from the school for several days, or else have your darkest secrets revealed. I have to ask, do you think this isolation is right?"

"W-well... I..." Sora loosened her grip on Jinpachi's collar, allowing him to slap her hand away as she considered things from a deeper perspective, rather than lay the blame on Jun.

"Let's face it; you're being replaced by Jun, plain and simple. Worthless trash whores, that's what my generation call you." Suddenly, a vicious sneer was shot at Sora, causing her to flinch at the upward gaze "I can only wonder... what _Yamato_ calls whores like you..." He suddenly fell silent, as he stared at the damage inflicted.

The girl now had tears falling down her crimson, puffy face like rapids, her fists tightly balled. She was shaky at her knees, eventually losing her balance and collapsing on the park soil, as Jinpachi leant over and planted his crooked back down upon the swings beside her, leaving a pained grunt in his wake.

"Y-Yama... wouldn't say things... like _that_... what did I do that was so wrong?" Sora was broken, both in her heart and her cracked voice, almost ironically drowning beneath her heavy sobs.

"Are you so sure?" Jinpachi giggled silently with delight "Come with me, and I'll show you what they truly consider trash like you."

Sora was still upon her knees, tears falling uncontrollably as she shook violently, eventually forcing her still shaky and stiffened neck to allow a single nod of agreement, standing and walking with the old man; unbeknownst to the danger she had just ensnared herself in.

_Motomiya Residence_

"She did what to you!" Hikari spat, venom and rage also exiting through her voice. She had just been told of the incident yesterday with Jun's mother, who had acted calm and warm when Hikari walked passed her, speaking venom of her own as she had pointed to Daisuke's room, where Jun lay for her own safety.

Daisuke himself decided to watch his mother in the living room, waiting for the 7:30 mark when she would head over to her sisters apartment for a rudimentary visit, as she always enjoyed time away from her children, especially now. It was currently 7:18, just 12 minutes from being able to join in the sleepover as a child once more, not a guardian.

"I'm fine... really! I'm used too it!" Jun let out a forced laugh, degrading quickly into a small, pained giggle "A little _too_ used to it. Mothers should be strong when their kids are threatened, but I..." She sniffles slightly, overjoyed that a girl would rather hear her out rather than beat her like a few hours ago.

"So... is that why your face is swollen and bruised now?" Hikari asked, causing her friend to clench, having being asked by Daisuke not to tell Hikari of the earlier incident.

"Y-yeah... What about you, you've got problems to, right?" Jun leaned forward on Daisuke's bed, uncaring about how neat and tidy he had made it for her. Her stomach was showing at the bottom of the stretched over top, showing her pride and joy without any embarrassment.

"M-my uncle's at my place. And he's beaten me when I fought off his...rape attempts... Taichi gets injured badly to stop my uncle, but it never works..." Hikari began to cry, recalling those terrible nights, unable to sleep, as she always knew her uncle could make an attempt at any time.

"... Where are your mom and dad?" Jun felt even closer to Hikari, as she knew what it was like to have someone try to rape you, but that's where the similarities ended, as Hikari wasn't raped or impregnated like her.

"They're on a vacation. Their marriage is failing, so one morning, Taichi wakes up to find a note saying that we've been abandoned with our uncle for 2 weeks. That was a little over a week ago." Hikari winced as she talked on this delicate matter, wondering how Taichi was doing on his own with their uncle at their apartment.

"Has he ever been seen by the police?" Jun said as delicately as she could.

"Yeah, but they were all dropped. It was a few girls from the Shinjuku area, before he 'moved' here about 6 months ago. God knows where he's been living before my parents got him over, or if he's tried this on any other girls in this area." She explained calmly, holding back tears of remorse with all her might.

"... How old is he?" Jun asked, sweating nervously as she awaited her friend's response.

"Huh? About 45, I think..." Hikari answered questioningly.

"Does he wear a yellow rag?" Jun's eyes seemed to widen as she saw Hikari's obligatory nod. She had realized something, and it was bad.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Oh- um..." Jun didn't know how to reply, almost relieved at the sound of Daisuke making his entrance into the solemn room, curious at the glance he was receiving from the two girls before him.

"What?" Daisuke queried, unknowing at what conversation had just taken place, simply checking on the two girls 5 minutes before his mother disappeared. Glancing at Hikari in her pink pyjama's with a little love heart insignia upon her right breast, he blushed and slowly exited the room, regaining his composure upon exiting.

"...Daisuke's so nice... but so blind at the same time!" Hikari giggled, placing her right hand over her mouth, whilst laughing in a small, respectful manner.

"...What do you think of him, Hikari?" Jun asked quizzically, desperately wanting to change the subject from before, knowing she succeeded when Hikari looked at the floor, trying to hide her blushing face with her chocolate coloured bangs.

"W-why do you want to know?" She was clearly unnerved and off balance by Jun's prying into a subject she herself had disregarded long ago as a cute, one sided romance. Remembering she was currently sat on his bed, she shifted slightly, now sitting uneasily upon the edge of the mattress.

"I think he needs a girlfriend... someone to help him with his troubles, rather than him just helping me... I'm supposed to be a strong big sister, especially with a kid, but all I can do is watch him defend me from behind his back..." Jun begins sniffling once more, burdened at how bad Daisuke's life and relationships must have become strained because he defended 'Jun the Slut' rather than join everybody else. Staring at Hikari for an answer, Hikari began playing with her hair, attempting to come up with a genuine answer without hurting Jun.

"W-well... I don't _dislike_ him..." Hikari seemed flustered and sincere as Jun cornered her, staring at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

_Kido Residence_

"Jyou, Shuu's on the phone if you want to talk." Called Jyou's mother, a little upset that Shuu's conversation had caused her to burn the dinner by accident. She handed Jyou the phone timidly, hurrying away to save what remained of her curry.

"Hey, Jyou!" wisped a sarcastically humorous tone over the phone, almost making Jyou pout about how his brother had laughed at him during a greeting.

"...Shuu, about Jun... Yamato just called me on my cell, an incident occurred at the school." Jyou proceeded with an update to Shuu on the girls attack on Jun, being careful enough to keep an eye on his door, so that his mother couldnb't suprise him. "Things are _not _goingat all well..." Jyou cut out pleasantries, an abnormal occurance for the eldest of the Destined, as he gnashed his teeth at the memory of Sora abusing Jun without the full story. But he knew, and wished he didn't, as it was truly painful to watch her treatment ever since the incident 5 months ago.

A moment of awkward silence passed by, as Shuu's exemplary attitude to his brother faded, leaving nothing but a cold, silent altruist remaining on the over side of the phone. "I see... when she approached me 5 months ago with what happened, I thought it was the best play for the time. But to hear that it backfired like _that_..."

_Cafe Nero: 5 months ago_

"_Where's Jim?" Jyou wisped, angered that his first get together with his two brothers in over 3 years was being affected by Jim's poor sense of time._

"_Don't get worked up, Jyou. He'll be here..." reassured Shuu, sitting in at a table in the furthest corner of the room, typing furiously on his laptop, having remembered that he had a term paper due and his was unfinished._

"_I guess... huh?" Jyou diverted his eyes to a table parallel to his, sitting in a hemmed in corner table staring almost lifelessly was Jun, wearing denim trousers and a baggy pink shirt concealed and uncomplemented by a dark blue denim jacket. She was staring nervously across the room, almost scanning it until she met Jyou's gaze, immediately averting her eyes to her cup filled with cold coffee. _

_Intrigued, Jyou rose from his seated position, much to Shuu's displeasure as he accidently kicked him in the calf, berating Jyou under his breath with a derogatory yet respectful slang. Walking over to Jun's table, he saw her getting visibly unnerved and wide eyed as he made his approach and finally descent onto the chair opposite hers._

"_H-hi..." said Jun, shaking and fidgeting with her thumbs as she refused to look at Jyou directly._

"_Jun, have you been feeling well?" Jyou asked sincerely, as he considered Jun a close friend and as such cared about her health._

_Jun stared at him with puffy hazel eyes, not responding verbally but sending him a message through her vacant stare; telling him that he should not get involved, that it was beyond his help._

_Jyou seemed to be in a trance, analyzing Jun silently with a blank stare, unblinking as he tried to find the right words of reassurance he could usually muster for everyone, no matter how bad the situation was. He was disturbed by a tap on his shoulder, revealing Shuu holstering his laptop beneath his sleeve and cushioning it against his side._

"_Jun, tell us what's wrong." Whispered Shuu, careful in his approach and knowingly using the advantage he held over her. Her crush on him._

"_I'm pregnant..." muttered Jun silently, a small tear falling down her face as she said it, lowering her brows and head in shame, suddenly feeling a firm grip on her shoulder, causing her to wince as she saw Shuu pull out a chair beside her and sitting at an angle facing toward her._

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens all the time; not to mention the father will be there for reassurance-"_

"_The father won't go near it, __**ever.**__ I don't even know..." at this, she pulls Shuu's ear to her lips and tells him about the rape incident a few days ago, coming back from a local clinic to find out about her child. Shuu remained silent, staring at the table before him____and thinking deeply._

"_Jyou, get me a coffee." Said Shuu finally, still tense and stiffened in his sitting position, causing Jyou to think deeply about what Jun had just muttered to him, sitting up and going to the counter, turning to look at Jun and Shuu in the empty and tense corner, thinking about how natural they looked together._

_Walking back to the table with a fresh coffee, and sitting back at his seat, receiving a stare from Shuu, cold and brutal, almost disapproving._

"_W-what is it?" rasped Jyou, clearly agitated at the stare he was receiving from Shuu, and finally beginning to lose his temper._

"_Me and Jun... think we'd make a good couple?" rebutted Shuu, calm at saying this, but actually became more and more unnerved after saying this as Jyou stared at him shocked._

"_W-what!" Jyou whispered nervously, remembering that he was sat in a cafe._

"_I-I have a bit of a secret, Jyou. Can I trust you?" Jun whimpered softly._

"_Of course, Jun. What kind of secret is it?" at saying this, Jyou blushed lightly at Jun's warm smile as she reached out and pulled his head beside her and whispered._

"_I've been raped, and I found out about an hour ago that I'm pregnant. That monster looked familiar, but I still can't place the wrinkled facewith anyone I know. I'm so pathetic." Jun was so calm and collected until Jyou's head pulled back with pitying eyes that went unwanted by her._

"_Okay... I'll keep it a secret. But Shuu, what does going out with her do?" Jyou glanced at his elder brother with his usual concerned eyes._

"_Because I know what'll happen to an innocent teenage girl when she's pregnant. They're always too proud to tell anyone of...that, so everyone will latch on and call her horrible things and abuse her. At least this way, people will split the insults between us, and they will never find out the truth without her coming forward while I'm away."_

"_But, Shuu... you know how bad this'll look if it makes it back to the university. You could lose your place, not to mention dad..." Jyou was distressed and on the verge of tears at Shuu's risky idea._

"_Self sacrifice is one of the noblest things we can do; besides, Jun is owed something by men after such evil was done to her."_

"_Shuu..." Jun had tears brimming at her eyes as her voice began cracking and becoming low._

"_Jun, for doing this, I want only one thing in return, please... __**please, **__don't listen to anybody's insults. That child is blameless, and you should feel proud of yourself for being so brave after suffering such evil because of this man." feeling content, Shuu hooked his cup in his unshaking hand, taking a generous gulp. "Figure's, it's almost cold."_

_Flashback End_

"How are things on your end?" Jyou quizzed.

"_It hasn't made it out here, at least not yet... how's Jun?"_

"Yamato just called me. There was an incident at the school, she only got a small concussion, but I think you should know." As he began his explanation of the day's events as it was told to him, he heard his big brothers sighing and pained reactions as the story reached its conclusion.

_Kamiya Residence_

Arriving back at his current home, Jinpachi sighed heavily as he tossed his bag aside, uncaring of whether the contents were destroyed or not. Entering his nephew and niece's room, he found it completely empty and a small note saying "To the prick, I've gone to Yamato's, and Hikari is at a friend's all night, so you can hopefully rot without harming her again." But rather than being angry as Taichi expected, he smiled devilishly and turned back to the still open archway at the front door.

"Hey, Sora! Get in here and I'll show you how your friends feel about you!" he barked, ushering in the entrance of the slender orange haired girl, still covered in tears and wearing her school uniform, much to Jinpachi's silent delight.

"I-is he here...?" She managed to whimper as she slowly made her way toward the couch, sitting on it stiffly as Jinpachi made his way to the door and closed it swiftly with a loud bang, making the delicate girl flinch as she heard the door lock, rising to see Jinpachi's evil expression.

"W-what're you doing!" she cried.

"I have no need to be here anymore, Hikari always gets away from me at the crucial moment, all because of Taichi. I plan on leaving this place tonight, but not before I make that little bastard suffer. That is where** you** come in, stupid girl."

She jerked and stepped backward as Jinpachi came toward her, suddenly turning and walking toward his bag that he previously threw aside. As Sora stared on in horror, she saw him pull out two leather gloves and slide them on with ease, complimenting their cushioning softness as he turned and looked coldly at her.

"Don't worry; it's just a good beating, like the one you'd give your children. Unfortunately, I don't want any kids, so all the girls I rape get stuck with them. You know one of them; I think... a girl called Jun?"

"Y-you mean! Holy shi-!"

Sora's eyes widened in fear, as she saw Jinpachi run toward her with his leather gloves on and deliver a devastating blow to her smooth cheek, drawing blood instantly. This unfortunately was just the beginning of her terrifying ordeal.

Please **Review!**

The sleepover continues in the next chapter, and a hero needs to find Sora and help her, but who will it be? Yamato? Taichi! Maybe even Jyou... but it is unlikely!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the Brothers in Arms drama festival!

With Sora being in a heap, what will Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke do in their relentless pursuit of Jinpachi, the source of all their pain?

And with her in the state she's in, Jun and Hikari in a personally conflicting meeting, and Mimi seemingly hanging low after the school incident; can their really be a prom _or_ happy ending?

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherly Union<strong>

_Motomiya Residence_

"So... Hikari, how are things at home?" Daisuke mumbled timidly, further muffling his voice with a chocolate bar being munched on at the same time.

"..." Hikari simply remained silent, also indulging on the food Daisuke had managed to sneak in as his mother left on a personal errand to her sisters apartment, almost acting burdened as she left, scowling almost through Daisuke's door and to Jun before walking out.

"Uh... h-hey, Daisuke!" Jun desperately wanted to change the subject, as she noticed how pained the hazel eyed young girl looked whenever here home life was mentioned, "... W-where's Dad?"

"At work late," her brother stated flatly, not even batting his eyes from his fixated point of interest, "Hikari, is it _that_ bad?" his eyes narrowed, "Takeru has been worried too..."

_**Ring – Ring – Ring...**_

"_A phonecall...?" _Daisuke thought bitterly as he peeled himself away from the triangle and walked out of his room, walking briskly over to the telephone by the kitchen counter, picking it up with scorn on his face, forgetting to say his pleasantry and just waiting.

Whether fortunate or not, the wait was not long.

"_... Hey, is that Daisuke?" _

The voice sounded strained, almost pained as the words came through the receiver. It was Tai's voice, surrounded by many other sorrowful and cheerful voices.

"Taichi...?" he said in response, "if your wondering about the sleepover, they're doing fine..."

"_Listen, I need you to come to the Odaiba Sacred Heart Hospital. We have a problem, and I can only entrust this to you, as Jun and Hikari are with you." _

He was very forward and serious in his voice, forcing Daisuke to accept this was no test drill for an emergency; something bad had happened, and one of his friends had managed to get into a hospital. But who it was, he was currently in the dark.

"...Sure... but what about...?"

"_Takeru, Koushiro, Jyou and Mimi should be there any minute now; they all want to check on Hikari too. So don't worry about that, just get here as fast as you can!"_

_**CLICK... vrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"_Alright, now I guess I'll just wait until –"_

_**DING – DONG!**_

"_THAT WAS FAST!"_

Opening the door, he spotted all four aforementioned friends, almost blockading his exit, all slinging questions at him too quickly too piece together, although he was positive he heard Hikari and Jun's names several times as he was forcible pushed backward by the oncoming onslaught of dear friends though his doorway and into his bedroom, to which the girls seemed astounded as they stood as quickly as an emotionally frail and pregnant girl could.

"W-what the!" the pregnant girl screamed before finding herself locked in a bear hug by the unbelievably strong Mimi, who was careful of the baby, but still packed a lot of pressure, "Mimi, what in the world is going on?"

"We came to see you after the thing at school with Sora's friends!" Mimi was cut off a little to late by Jun's hand being freed from her clutch and over her mouth, with Hikari's eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"What happened with Sora? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" she cried, resting on Daisuke's made bed and narrowing her eyes further; she had realised Jun had purposefully left out that not so minor detail so as to spare her feelings, but hated it when people told her lies.

"Tell her while I'm gone, and watch over them, okay?" Daisuke yelled as he changed into his beige shorts, wearing a larger version of the lone star shirt he wore years prior and a black denim jacket as he darted off down the building before he could hear any back talk.

* * *

><p><em><span>Odaiba Sacred Heart Hospital<span>_

Panting, Daisuke had finally reached the designated meeting point after a rather lengthy run from his apartment, entering the main entrance and scanning the atrium area, spotting Taichi sat on a small bench with a daytime TV guide. He must have been bored by Daisuke's overdue arrival, even while running.

He walked calmly over to Taichi, blotching out the light on the small pamflet sized guide, with the elder boy looking up with a rather blank, guilty lok in his eyes. No words were traded between them, and Daisuke followed him up several flights of stairs like a loyal sheep dog; no a word being uttered between them as they finally stopped outside a room, with pained breathing and grunts being heard inside. They both took a deep breath as they walked in the pristine hospital room, with two beds parallel to each other, but only one filled with a very familiar person with Yamato squinting painfully beside it.

"Jesus Christ... is that... S-Sora...?" Daisuke said, gawking at the unconscious young girl in the bed, as Yamato looked at him briefly with a dazed glance, but sluggishly looked back down at the floor, the saddened look in his eyes overbearing the tough mask he usually wore.

Sora was wearing a light green hospital gown, with her legs and part of her stomach concealed by her blanket, possible hiding more of her damaged frame. Her face was heavily bruised, with a large bandaid crossing over her forehead with a pasty white on a purple and red background, her eyes closed with a swollen lump above her right eyebrow, her red hair cascaded acround her pillow and a large facial breathing mask hazing from her breath infrequently, and her arms had been heavily bandaged down to her wrists, where her hands seemed to have purple knuckle imprints from defending herself.

"My god..."

"I found her in my place, looking far worse than this, and screaming that she was sorry to me and everyone single of us." Taichi broke his stare at Daisuke and looked down at Sora, recalling what had happened earlier when he had returned.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kamiya Residence: 2 hours prior<span>_

"_Shit... why didn't I remember it before?" Taichi rasped to himself as he climbed the flight of stairs to his home, in search of his wallet before he went to Yamato's for a serious gaming session._

_Finally coming to his door, he rifled through his pocket, feeling the jilting of his keys and picking them out, before noticing the door had been left unlocked, meaning Jinpachi had returned, to which he scowled, preparing for a fight._

_Opening the door, he immediately took account of the spare key, knowing it to be in Jinpachi's possession prior to Taichi's departure. He also noted a small, bundled up envelope, addressed to __**'Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke'**__. Slowly opening the letter and reading it intently, his face darkened as more and more of the text filled his eyes with a dark evil in the wording, until he came to the final line, which sent a frosty chill down his spinal cord._

_He slowly crept closer and closer to his room, his feet creaking on the wooden floor before halting, noting the red stains on the living room floor, to which his eyes widened in horror. _

"_N-n-no... he couldn't... wouldn't have!"_

_Disregarding his stealth tactics, he rushed toward his room, and smash on the door, noticing it was jammed somehow. If the text was true, the door didn't matter; so he lifted his foot to his waist, and used a wrestling super kick to smash the door wide open, with his desk being pushed aside and revealing a terrified, shaking Sora, almost unrecognisable under her blood and bruising as she sobbed loudly for her mother._

"_Sora!" he yelled, cradling her in her arms as she let out a loud gasp, pushing him away with all of her might as she pushed her back to his wall and placed her arms over her face as tears fell down her face._

"_**N-N-N-N-NO! GO AWAY!**__" she cried with all of her strength, still covering her face from Taichi's view._

"_Sora, it's me, what happened to you?"_

"_**I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY! P-P-P-PLEASE, J-JUST DON'T H-HURT ME!**__" she cried again._

"_Sora, I would never hurt you!" he shouted nervously, "it's me, not Jinpachi!" he reasoned, noticing her wince and lower her arms so that her eyes peered over the top, almost like an injured child, only in a High School uniform._

_He closed the gap between the slowly, noticing Sora getting fazed as he approached her, beginning to kick at his ankles in retaliation before she felt him kneel down and lock her in a deep hug, her bruised face softening as she slowly and tentatively returned the hug, beginning to break down on his shoulder._

"_**I'm so s-sorry, Yama... Jun...**__" she heaved._

"_!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Odaiba Sacred Heart Hospital<span>_

"According to the doctor, she has three broken ribs, and another two bruised, and she has severe bruising and swelling on her face. Whoever did this to her, they did it without restraint..." Taichi mumbled as he continued looking down at his childhood friend in vengeful anger.

"But, you know who did it, don't you?" Daisuke interjected, receiving a vague but somehow obligatory look from his senior, as Yamato now looked up in curiosity and anger, as Taichi rifled through his jacket and removed a small letter from his pocket, passing it to the curious pair as they read it with intensity.

_To, Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke._

_I dearly hope your reading this together, no matter at what point it is. I have a few things to get off my chest._

_Hikari has managed to elude me for a little too long; giving a victim hope is fun when it is entirely squandered before their eyes, but, my dear nephew, you have stood in my way far too often, and as a result, I have implemented your punishment, as you will find out sooner if not later._

_Daisuke, the blind, lonesome brother who shows his anti-social tendencies far too often, you have failed to understand the truth, and as a result, your precious sister, who carries meaningless cargo of mine, got beaten up at the school, as I watched from behind a fence as those sexy high schoolers really packed a whollop!_

_I guess you could call me your 'brother' if you can figure out the truth with that unbelievably small brain of yours._

_And as for Yamato, well, in my apartment, in Taichi's room, your little whore sealed herself inside after I gave her the greatest beating ever given. I'm getting an erection just listening to her crying now, as I write this. She's still afraid that I'll break the door down and beat her to death, but if she stays in my nephew's room, she'll be dead anyway._

_When you do read this, I want the three of you to come and try to find me, so you can have the chance to settle this. Arrogance toward me because of your trash whores will not be tolerated; if you don't love them or take their virginity, it's as good as mine. Do not be uptight to me._

_See you later, Jinpachi Kamiya._

_**SCRUNCH!**_

"Bastard!" Yamato screamed, his pure blond locks blotching out his rage filled eyes as he looked down at Sora, "don't worry, Sora, we will be having that second chance after all... you did apologise for Jun, so it's only fair."

"Taichi... is this why you called me here?" Daisuke asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah... it's also why I got the other four to go there... to watch over Jun and Hikari in case he tries anything there..." the senior boy responded sluggishly.

"We've gotta get back to the apartment!" Davis restrained his yell, but it still resounded throughout the room, "even if he's not there... I have to talk to Jun about something..." with a quick upward glance, he received a curt nod from Taichi; however Yamato instead opted to stay beside Sora until she woke up, turning down the offer to hunt Jinpachi down, no matter how much he truly desired to.

* * *

><p><em><span>Odaiba Streets<span>_

Fortunately for the hunters, the street were eerily quiet and empty, almost like baiting a mouse into a false sense of security. However, the two united brothers did not care about the butterflies they felt, and continued their blind run toward Daisuke's home, where they hoped they would find the two girls unharmed with smiles on their faces.

"T-Taichi, what if he is there?" the younger goggle head huffed without turning his head toward Taichi, who ran side by side with him at a feverish pace, "do we call the cops or-?"

"Listen, whatever happens in life; happens. There is no way to reverse or alter the flow of time, so if we beat the shit out of him; it happened, so leave it at that." He responded with no signs of exhaustion.

"Is that your way of convincing me that fate is the one responsible for what I might do, if Jun confirms what I'm thinking?" after that, several moments of huffing and puffing passed, as the streets came and went by like a mirage, until finally, they had reached the apartment building that towered before them.

"Just be ready for self-defence, then."

* * *

><p><em><span>Motomiya Residence<span>_

Rifling feverishly through his pockets, Daisuke found his keys, and placed them into the lock he had secured silently before leaving for the hospital. Fear struck a chord, as he found the door creaked open on it's own, with the lock hanging off the side. Slamming it open, he and Taichi immediately felt regret at the sight that confronted them, strewn all around the living area and kitchen top.

Jyou was thrown across the kitchen work top, unconscious and bleeding slightly from his mouth and nose, with his formerly rimmed glasses lying beside his pained face, broken into fragments and threatening to jab into his face, should he roll over.

Koushiro was lying on his chest, protecting Mimi, even after being knocked out cold. It seemed he had suffered a terrible strike to the small his back by tearing at his shirt, whereas Mimi seemed to have passed out due to terror and fear.

Takeru was worse of, as he probably tried to defend Hikari to his last breath. No, he wasn't dead, but severely injured as he had a large cut down his right eye, possibly from a knife. It was going to leave a scar over his right eye, that much was clear; however, it didn't seem deep enough to blind him, a lucky thing, all things considered. The worst thing was a stab wound that extended through his right arm, bleeding out rapidly unless treated immediately.

"GUYS!"

* * *

><p>"GUUUGHHHH!" Takeru cried, wincing under the pain as Jyou applied an alcohol doused tissue to his head wound, confirming earlier suspicions that it would leave a scar over his right eye, with a bandage applied to his punctured arm while the blonde teen attempted to wrap the dressing with as much pressure as he dared to with his free hand.<p>

"W-we're so sorry..." Mimi whimpered softly, as she looked at Taichi and Daisuke, Koushiro providing support from beside her as she continued, "he came in so suddenly... and attacked us with a knife and took them..."

"Do you know where...?" Daisuke's blunt question was halted as he noticed an oddity hanging out of the letter box beside his home's front door, a piece of paper, entitled 'Too Late'.

Opening it without hesitation, Taichi and Daisuke stared down with fear widened eyes.

_To Taichi, Daisuke and Yamato._

_A little too slow, don't you think?_

_A clue to help you find me... and them, as long as you develop working brains cells soon, that is._

_Overlooking the lake, the free pair of doves forced to look with hope before entrapment in a metallic cage, and by the hand of the executioner, sent down the spirit road._

_The cries shall be like a symphony to me._

_Jinpachi_

"That sadist fu–!" Taichi regained his composure, and let out a gargantuan sigh of anxiety as he looked to Daisuke with helplessness in his eyes, "come with me, we need to save them. He took them in case we called the cops. I don't see why he bothered; screw the cops, if we don't hurry, he'll kill them."

"And you'll... kill him..." Mimi sadly translated for him.

"Only in self-defence, if I need to. I'm ready and willing to do it, he's taken my sister, and therefore has take it too far." Taichi venomously spat, contemplating the many ways he wanted to make his uncle suffer, "Life isn't a game... these last few weeks should have never happened..."

"A few _**months**_, if what I think happened to Jun is true..." his compatriot corrected, already having pieced together the events that had led to Jun's sorrowful existence up until the present day.

They both turned, and began walking to the broken door with intent and malice in their faces. But they stopped when they felt hands on both their shoulders, turning to face their four friends, with serious yet goofy looks; they were planning something.

"We can't go to the prom tomorrow looking like this... so we don't care getting beat up a little..." Mimi stated with authority.

"Easy for you to say, Mimi. If it wasn't for Koushiro, that body of yours would be ragged with scratches." Jyou said back, receiving a violent yet courting glare from the strawberry blonde, "but do you meatheads really think you can find them on your own?"

"Their jut as much our sisters as they are yours." Takeru said proudly, a large bandage on his arm twigging with every move he made; not that he'd show it after saying that, "we're all a family, so lets go find them together."

"Yeah, we're like those guys in that military film... oh... what was it called?" Mimi pouted, thinking hard as the others smiled at her.

"Saving Private Ryan?" Koushiro inserted, clutching at a twing in his wound located at the small of his back.

"Yeah, but my dad always had a better name for it... oh!

**Brothers in Arms**!" she said excitedly, dragging Jyou and Koushiro by their wrists as they trailed behind Takeru, Daisuke and Taichi down the flights of stairs in search of the kidnapped girls and Jinpachi, a man with sadistic tendencies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time remaining: 2 chapters and counting...<strong>_

Please **Review...**

It's a strange feeling, heading off on a search for two captured sisters of the small family of friends, knowing full well the repercussions, and the fact that they could die. And yet, the trio leading them has never been stronger in personality or in their code of conduct.

What will happen when or even if they find the girls?

Will Sora be forgiven, or will she be shunned?

At this point, no one can predict the revelations or the great sacrifice that will be given...

A/N: I tried a new writing technique, so please tell me if it works or not.

**Many thanks to everyone who wants to follow this to the conclusion.**


End file.
